Medical container, such as drip bottle or urine collection bag is replaced by medical personnel based on dose or flow speed of medicament in the drip bottle or according to urine amount in the urine collection bag.
However, such replacement manner will disturb patient or is troublesome for the medical personnel.
To improve this problem, TW Patent No. M446636, which is entitled “Warning Device for Measuring Urine Amount,” has disclosed a measuring module for detecting and acquiring actual urine amount in the urine collection bag; a control module for setting expected urine amount so as to compare the actual urine amount with the expected urine amount; and a warning apparatus for outputting an alarm signal according to the comparison result; hence the actual urine amount is monitored automatically and accurately, enhancing the quality of medical care.
TW Patent No. M445446, which is entitled “Warning Device for Detecting Drip Flow,” has disclosed a weight sensor for detecting weigh change of drip bottle or bag; and a processing unit for calculating flow speed based on the weight change within unit time, such that when the flow speed of medicament in the drip bottle is abnormal, the warning device reminds the medical personnel.
Nevertheless, such two conventional devices cannot notify the medical personnel of the abnormal state when the patient feels uncomfortable, such as turning body, trembling or falling off the bed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.